


They're For My Little Wife

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guilty Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little drabble written for a prompt asking for characters indulging in their guilty pleasures. Roose's is buying Walda fancy fabrics for dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're For My Little Wife

She was pleased amidst all the lace and ruffles that surrounded her. He had even gotten some fabrics from Myr. Her lord father, though wealthy, had probably never given her such things. If Lord Frey went about dressing every single one of his daughters and granddaughters in such decadence he'd be out of gold in a fortnight.

Roose watched her, silent and still. His gaunt figure seeming almost an afterthought in the room except in the strangeness of his. She explored everyone one of them; holding the satins to test their weight, stroking the velvets, admiring the intricacy of the laces, soft giggles and breathy noises tumbling forth as his plump little wife wander amongst shades of pink.

Her face was as flushed as the fabrics before her and her watery eyes were wide with delight. She turned back to Roose, her smile youthful and trusting.

"They're beautiful," she murmured.

Roose kept his eyes dull and his mouth firm. Finding pleasure in such luxury was a sign of bad blood. He only had to look at Ramsay to remember that. But on Walda somehow... Somehow it was different. 

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, his thin fingers wrapping around the back of her head.

"You're welcome, little wife."


End file.
